1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operating device having an operating element with haptic feedback, the operating element has an input surface that can be actuated by an operator by an input member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Haptic feedback from operating elements is required when an operator cannot directly perceive the operating process being carried out. While an operator can perceive the opening or closing of the switching contacts by a changing haptic of the operating element in the case of operating devices with electromechanical switches, this is not necessarily the case with electronic switches. For this reason, in the prior art operating elements are known that provide haptic feedback about an operating process that has taken place by movements of the operating element which are perceptible to the operator. The known haptic operating elements, referred to as touch screens, require a large installation space, a complex drive and particular structural measures if they are to be used in surroundings characterized by particularly large differences in temperature, such as for example in a motor vehicle which has to remain operationally capable both in arctic cold as well as in summer heat.